


Talented

by TakeMeOut



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeMeOut/pseuds/TakeMeOut
Summary: The Doctor has never really understood why she finds him so irrepressibly attractive, but River understands it only too well.





	Talented

The Doctor has never really understood why she finds him so irrepressibly attractive, but River understands it only too well. When he looks in the mirror he sees a timeworn being, greying and lined with ancient worries. But she sees something quite different. She sees hundreds of years of skirmishes fought and battles won, long experience and pain and loss, inexhaustible energy and determination and - above all - kindness.

And she loves the fact that no-one else sees him like this, that only she sees his face transform from stony and unapproachable to soft and whimsical and lustful. The way he looks at her contracts her world to the here and now, the way he smiles for her using just his eyes, as though she’s said something witty and insightful and satisfying. When they’re alone and he gives her that look, it’s the only time she can tell he’s not thinking about the rest of the universe.

It’s all for her, and it delights River that she’s the only one this supremely unavailable man will allow to get this close. That only she’s allowed to ease his shirt out of his skinny trousers and run the tips of her fingers up his stomach in the way that makes his eyelids close fractionally with desire. He’d run for the hills if anyone else did that, but when she does, he leans infinitesimally into her touch.

He sits next to her, leaning slightly into her shoulder and watching her with hooded, amused eyes, his mouth noncommittal. She waits for a moment to see what he’ll do, but he’s waiting too. He always lets her move first, as if to compensate for the lifetime she’s spent waiting for him. So she leans in and kisses him softly, and feels the edge of his mouth quirk up with satisfaction. Impossible man.

Her favourite part is always gently pushing his shirt up his body and the first touch of her palm on the bare skin of his stomach. His spare frame is leanly muscled, and there’s always a sense of coiled energy and shadowy danger within him, which inevitably kindles a flicker of desire that burns straight down her stomach to her cunt.

They shed the rest of their clothes quickly, too eager to feel skin on warm skin to play any longer. She pushes him back on the bed and his neck arches as she runs her tongue up the underside of his cock, pausing briefly to tongue the sides of the head before taking him fully into her mouth. She only gets a second to taste and suck and lick, though, before she’s suddenly on her back with the Doctor looming over her.

He looks at her intently for a moment as if memorising her face, and his eyes become hooded and dark. He lowers himself slowly down between her legs, the sinews in his shoulders taut and controlled. She can’t help but arch her back to move herself closer to that talented mouth, but instead he teases her with a trail of loose kisses up the inside of her thighs. He’s frustratingly near to where she wants him to be, and suddenly she’s had enough of this teasing.

River runs her hand gently through his soft silver curls, then tightens her knuckles around a large handful of it and tugs impatiently until his mouth is over her cunt, and she feels a soft huff as he laughs at her urgency. He begins to lick slowly and carefully up the lines of her folds as she curls her arms languidly behind her head, eyes rolling shut in pleasure as he mouths her softly and slides his tongue inside her. She knows he loves this as much as she does; he’s told her a hundred times how the taste of her leaves him painfully hard and on the edge of control.

But they both want more, and the Doctor slides up her body to run his nose and lips slowly along the underside of her breasts. Reaching down, she skims her hand over the satin tautness of his cock and guides him in, his eyes narrowing with the pleasure of pushing inside her. His thickness stretches her, and he waits a moment to see she’s all right, but River is already pushing against him with desperation.

It frustrates her that she always ends up like this, but he’s had hundreds of years to learn a level of control she’ll never find. He watches her with amused eyes as he thrusts inside her with measured strokes at just the right angle and speed and _fuck_ , he’s impossibly, infuriatingly talented at this, although this is the one thing he’s never smug about.

Kissing her deeply, the Doctor shifts just slightly so he’s rubbing along the hard ridge that runs from her clit up the front wall of her cunt, and suddenly she’s coming so hard the pleasure is indistinguishable from pain for a few seconds. For all his restraint, the Doctor can never resist the feeling of her orgasm beating around him, and he follows her over the edge with a guttural groan that rumbles deep in his chest.

They roll onto their sides as River’s heart rate begins to return to normal, and she feels the usual flicker of annoyance that his respiratory bypass means he’s never reduced to a sweaty, breathless mess like her. He’s waiting for her to speak, looking at her again with just a hint of laughter in his eyes. Instead, she pushes her open mouth hard against his lips, pouring everything that she can’t and could never tell him into one last kiss.


End file.
